


Hard to Find

by WastingYourGum



Series: October 2018 Mystrade Prompt Challenge [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastingYourGum/pseuds/WastingYourGum
Summary: Mycroft is hoping to stop his little brother getting into more trouble with the police.He doesn't expect their representative to be so... arresting.





	Hard to Find

The familiar - if slightly muffled - refrain of Sherlock loudly protesting reached Mycroft's ears as his car drew to a stop alongside a police pursuit vehicle.

It would appear he had arrived not a moment too soon.

"You can't do this. I'm trying to help!"

Sherlock was being frog-marched toward the car by a plain clothes policeman whom Mycroft could barely see behind Sherlock's ridiculous great coat.

"What have I done wrong? I demand to know."

The policeman opened the rear door of the police car nearest to Mycroft's car, shoved Sherlock inside, slammed the door shut and then leaned over to jab his finger against the glass.

It gave Mycroft a spectacular close-up of the man's arse.

It was an exceptionally pleasing view. At least the trip would not be wholly without benefit.

"You've pissed off every single one of my officers in a 500 yard radius, that's what you've done," the policeman replied to Sherlock. "Now stay there AND--" He raised his voice as Sherlock opened his mouth again. "Once I've had a word with my sergeant, I will be back to hear what you've got to say. Alright?"

Sherlock huffed as he scrunched down into his seat and half buried himself in his coat. "Fine."

Mycroft waited a moment for the policeman to disappear back towards the crime scene then pressed the button to lower his window.

Sherlock remained hunched into his coat and staring straight ahead.

"Go away, Mycroft."

"And good evening to you too, Sherlock. Making new friends I see."

"Go. Away."

"All the signs of a death from hypothermia but in a sauna - I can see why you were intrigued. If you're genuinely interested in solving these sorts of puzzles then--"

"No. I'm not going to work for you. As soon as that Detective comes back I'm going to explain to him what happened here, he's going to go arrest the murderer and I'm going to go home. None of that requires you sticking your oar in."

"You think he'll listen to you?"

For the first time Sherlock turned and made eye contact.

"Yes, as it happens. He wants to solve it and he's not stupid enough to ignore help."

Mycroft quirked an eyebrow at that. Sherlock was usually scathing on the subject of the intellect of the average policeman. This man must be well above the average to receive what counted as practically high praise from a Holmes.

"Be very careful, brother mine. An ambitious man may find you a too convenient tool."

Sherlock scoffed. "If it takes you longer than ten seconds, I'll never let you hear the end of it."

Before he could work out what _that_ meant, Mycroft heard the approaching footsteps of the returning policeman. He held up a hand to his driver in the rear view mirror to indicate he would exit the car without assistance.

He opened the door, stood up and turned to face the man, ready to make clear exactly what his position was. 

And instead found an invountary expletive being forced from him in shock.

"Good God."

Sherlock laughed mockingly from the other car. "Less than two! Bravo!"

No wonder Sherlock had scoffed.

The man had no discernible trace of ego or ambition whatsoever. That was a rarity in this day and age in itself. Coupled with his extreme attractiveness however it was... _impossible_.

Mycroft frantically scanned the man searching for any sign his initial deduction was incorrect but none was forthcoming. He was in his chosen profession because he genuinely believed in it - and he had no _idea_ how handsome he was.

A good man. One of the archetypally hard to find ones. Especially in the circles he and Sherlock usually frequented.

"Sorry? Who are you?" the detective asked.

A good man with a sinful voice, a gorgeous arse and a face that could tempt angels...

_Focus, Mycroft!_

A good man who could very possibly be good for Sherlock. And who must be cultivated and protected at all costs. Mycroft was already mentally drawing up a to-do list for his assistant.

He cleared his throat. "Detective Inspector?"

"Oh God..." Sherlock dramatically fell over sideways on the car seat.

Mycroft ignored him.

"Lestrade, yeah - and you are?"

"Mycroft Holmes. I wonder if I might have a word..."

**Author's Note:**

> October Mystrade Pormpt Challenge: Prompt 8
> 
> Your dialogue: "What have I done wrong?"  
> The circumstances... at a crime scene, ten years ago
> 
> So real-life got in the way (as it usually does) and when I came back to it, this one fought me all the way. But hopefully the blockage has buggered off now..


End file.
